


It's not easy being green: Beans goes yandere

by Stellonia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, all chapters written, set during chairman arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellonia/pseuds/Stellonia
Summary: Fraternization between Hunter Association members is forbidden. That was the rule. Chairman Netero instituted this bylaw about a decade ago after the Zodiacs were nearly torn about due to a lover’s quarrel. Since then, any member of the Hunter Association found to be romantically involved with another member would be immediately discharged.Since Netero had passed away, however, the bylaw was now null and void. That meant that, from here and out- hunter association members were free to mingle with one another; a day Beans had been dreaming of for years.This much was true:  Beans was hopelessly in love with Ging.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cowritten with the lovely, talented, funny, smart, and galaxy-brained @ratbastardging / @chumbie / sally! they came up with the concept and did like 80% of the writing, i'm just publishing and wrote a few select scenes. 
> 
> all 7 chapters have already been written, and will be released over the course of this week. 
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: we do not endorse bean's behavior! we also do not endorse ging as a character. we don't endorse a lot of things! stan leorio. this is only vaguely related to the fic at hand, but a reminder we all need.

Fraternization between Hunter Association members is forbidden. That was the rule. Chairman Netero instituted this bylaw about a decade ago after the Zodiacs were nearly torn about due to a lover’s quarrel. Since then, any member of the Hunter Association found to be romantically involved with another member would be immediately discharged.

Since Netero had passed away, however, the bylaw was now null and void. That meant that, from here and out- hunter association members were free to mingle with one another; a day Beans had been dreaming of for years.

This much was true: Beans was hopelessly in love with Ging. He had been since the moment he first saw him. His rugged charm and good looks completely captivated the green man. The way he draped his long scarf around his broad shoulders and adjusted his hat made Bean melt. His love, however, was forbidden- Beans knew this and accepted it. Although it hurt him, Beans desperately hid his feelings for Ging as best as he could manage. But now, Beans would no longer have to hide his love- he would be free to pursue Ging as much as he wanted.

Today were the speeches for the Chairman election. Beans decided that, once the speeches had concluded, he was going to find Ging and tell him how he felt. After all, this was as good a time as any- right?

Beans was sitting backstage, waiting for Ging. The Zodiacs were to be behind the stage two hours before the speeches were to begin. Everyone was prepped and ready to go- everyone except Ging, that is. It was 10 minutes before showtime and Ging had yet to arrive. The other Zodiacs became agitated with Ging’s tardiness, thoroughly convinced he was going to be a no-show. Beans wanted to reassure everyone, loudly exclaiming that Ging would never go back on a promise and that he would, in fact, be there, but he held back.

“I knew he wasn’t going to show up. Quite frankly I’m not sure why I even bothered-” Cheadle sighed.

Just as Cheadle was about to finish her sentence, Ging made his grand entrance.

“Yo”

All of the Zodiacs immediately broke out into screams; their voices combined into an angry unintelligible mess. Ging stuck his fingers in his ears to cancel out the yelling.

Beans had completely blocked out all of the bickering and instead focused solely on Ging. His heart was racing. The mere sight of Ging was enough to send him into a daze. Even though Ging appeared looking as if he hadn’t showered in weeks, Beans was still entranced.

Cheadle shushed the rest of the Zodiacs. “Listen. We have to go on stage in a few minutes. We can argue about this later. For now, can we please all get in a single-file line?”

After Cheadle’s scolding, the zodiacs settled down and followed her request. Pariston was at the front of the line, Cheadle was second, and Ging was at the very end. Beans approached Ging, his heart thumping with each footstep. He got close enough to Ging so that he could hear him, but far enough away to maintain some distance- he didn’t want to come off as too forward. Everything Beans did around Ging was carefully thought out and planned- this was just one of these instances.

“Good luck Ging! You’re gonna do great!”

“Oh. Thanks,” Ging responded nonchalantly, avoiding eye contact with Beans.

“Goodness,” Beans thought to himself. “He’s so cute.”

“Aren’t you coming on stage?” Ging asked, now looking at the jelly man, sending Beans into a nervous frenzy.

“Oh! No… No, no, no! I’m staying back here. I’ll watch you guys from behind stage! Besides, it would be redundant for me to be out there.”

“That’s a shame. You’re pretty good at public speaking.”

Beans’ face turned from green to bright red. Ging’s compliment was enough to make Beans melt.

Their conversation was interrupted when the Zodiacs began to walk out on the stage. Beans felt a tinge of sadness as he was leaving, but he still mustered a smile for Ging’s exit.

For the most part, the speeches were uneventful. Pariston made a snide comment about Ging during his speech that ticked Beans off, but he brushed it off. When it was time for audience questions, however, this began to take a turn for the worse.

“I have a question for that guy named Ging,” said a voice from the audience.

Beans peaked his head out of the curtain to get a look at what was happening. The person at the podium was Leorio- a person Beans vaguely remembered from the Hunter Exams.

“Why haven’t you gone to visit Gon?” Leorio said. “You must know his current condition.”

The audience began to murmur, making it difficult for Beans to hear Ging’s response. With each word that came out of Ging’s mouth, Leorio became angrier and angrier. Beans began to fear for the worse. His fears quickly became realized when he saw Leorio pull back his fist, shattering the podium upon impact. Seconds later, the aftershock of his nen hit Ging, punching him directly in the face.

The audience went wild. The room became filled with rapturous applause. Beans was horrified- Ging had been hurt and everyone was clapping. Piyon excused everyone from the auditorium as it became clear that nothing productive would have happened if speeches were to continue.

An immense and powerful rage began to build within Beans. Beans was not an angry person by any means. He was not one to hold grudges or do things out of spite. Something inside him changed in that moment, however. He had never felt such a potent anger within him before. How dare Leorio hurt Ging- who did he think he was? It was bad enough that Ging got hurt physically, but Beans knew Ging well enough to know that this was going to be a huge blow to his pride. Beans ran out of the auditorium, determined to avenge Ging’s wounded pride.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the auditorium entrance was Leorio. He was leaning against a wall, idly checking his cell phone every few minutes. Beans spotted Leorio from about a mile away. Beans sat behind a potted fern, watching the tall man’s every movement. His small size gave him a significant advantage when it came to situations requiring stealth. He was stalking his prey- waiting for an opening to strike.

A woman with a Hunter Association badge walked past Leorio. The lanky man, upon noticing the woman’s pin, sprung into action. He flagged down the woman, attempting to ask her if the building had any cell phone service. This was the moment Beans was waiting for- it was time for Beans to confront Leorio.

He moved quickly, but with caution, being sure as to not alert Leorio to his presence.

“You.”

The green little man was pulling on Leorio’s pantleg. The tall man turned around, only to see no one there. When he looked down, however, he was greeted with the visage of Beans.

“Hey, I remember you. You’re Beans right?“

“Shut up,” Beans muttered under his breath, quiet but firm, just loud enough for Leorio to hear.

The look in Beans eyes was pure unadulterated rage. Leorio knew this rage all too well.

“W-Whoa little guy I don’t know what your deal is but….”

“I said shut up,” Beans said with a massive amount of conviction.

Beans’ nen aura suddenly became visible. It was strong- stronger than Leorio would have ever imagined. In that moment, Leorio knew that Beans was dangerous. Beans had the capacity to kill him. Leorio became paralyzed with fear. Was he going to die here? By _Beans_ of all people? His life began to flash before his eyes briefly.

“If you ever, I mean ever hurt Ging again I will end you. Do you understand?”

Leorio gulped and then nodded shakily. He was extremely confused as to what Beans was talking about, but he knew it wouldn’t be wise to pry.

“Good.” Beans smiled and begun to walk away.

Normally, Leorio wouldn’t walk away from a fight. But the thought of dying before he ever truly lived terrified him. The idea of not being able to see the people he loved- his friends- ever again rocked him to his very core. Leorio had no choice but to give in- Beans had won this fight.

The sound of Beans’s tiny shoes clattering against the floor began to fade away in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Ging was sitting alone on the stage. He was alone, holding an icepack to his still-red face. Upon seeing him, Beans rushed over to Ging’s side.

“Ging! Are you alright?” Beans said, slightly frantic.

“Yeah I’m fine. That dude can really pack a punch though.”

Ging smirked- even through the pain he was still able to smile- something Beans saw as noble. Beans offered to lend an ear to Ging if he wanted to talk about it, but he refused.

“Where were you anyways? You left in quite the hurry.”

“Oh, um. I just wanted to get some fresh air. It was really stuffy backstage,” Beans laughed nervously.

“Why are you lying to me Beans?”

Beans froze. How did Ging know?

“I know you went after Leorio.”

“Y-you do?”

“Word travels fast in the Hunter Association. Also, you did it in broad daylight in a crowded hallway.”

Beans dropped his face in shame. He was looking down at the ground, wishing he could somehow become invisible.

“Why’d you do it?”

“Huh?”

“Why did you go after him?”

Beans paused.

“I did it because I couldn’t let him get away with hurting you like that. I just… couldn’t.”

“Listen. I can fight my own battles”.

“I know. I’m sorry, Ging. I should have stayed out of it.”

“Well,” he sighed. “I suppose I should thank you for thinking about me so much.”

“Y-you don’t need to thank me”

“I guess I won’t then.” Ging smiled.

Ging moved slightly closer to Beans. Beans felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He was so close to him- they were practically touching.

“You know. I can’t help but feel like that Leorio guy might have a point.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean. I did abandon Gon. I really am a pretty shitty father. I should have predicted that someone was going to take my place eventually.”

“Don’t say that!” Beans exclaimed.

“If I’m being honest, I don’t care that much honestly. I know I’m a bad dad- I’ve always known. If someone wants to fill that gap than who am I to stop them.”

Beans wanted to place his hand on Ging’s shoulder to comfort him, but he resisted the urge to do so. Beans loved Ging, but he did have a point- he was a pretty horrible father. His love for Ging was strong enough to let him look past this, however. For Beans, being a “miserable excuse of a parent” was just a small, easily overlookable flaw.

For the next half-hour, Ging and Beans sat next to each other, talking about whatever was on their minds. Ging was the one doing majority of the talking, and Beans listened intently. Beans felt like he had gotten closer to Ging that day. Even though he wasn’t able to tell Ging his true feelings, he was able to see a new side of Ging- one that only made Beans love him more.

At the end of their chat, Ging stood up.

“This was fun”

“It was!” Beans said, smiling gently.

“Maybe you want to talk some more in the future?”

Beans was about to lose all of his beans. Did Ging just ask him out on a date? A date? With him? He was so surprised that he couldn’t find the words to properly respond.

“S-sure!!”

“Great. Does next Friday work for you? In the conference room?”

Beans wanted to scream “YES!” at the top of his lungs, but instead he simply nodded.

“Alright. See you later”

“Goodbye!!!” Beans said, slightly over-enthusiastically.

As Ging walked away, Beans was in the process of freaking out. All of his dreams were coming true. In that moment, Beans wanted to thank Leorio, for, if it wasn’t for him, none of this would have ever happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Friday couldn’t come soon enough for Beans. Each day was grueling and felt as though it was a month. Friday did come around, eventually, and Beans was more than ready for his “date” with Ging.

As Beans walked down the corridor to the boardroom, he felt a new-found confidence. Normally, he would have been a nervous wreck if Ging had attempted to speak with him, let alone ask him out. Today, however, Beans felt as though he was on top of the world.

Beans was wearing a freshly-pressed suit while carrying a tray with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses on it. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he got to the boardroom, so he decided it would be wise to come bearing gifts.

When he arrived at the boardroom, he noticed that the door was already open. Beans thought this was peculiar, but he didn’t think it was anything significant. He would later regret ignoring this fact, however, as when he entered the boardroom, he saw something that would haunt him forever.

Ging sat at farthest end of the room, at the end of the long rectangular table. Sprawled across the table was none other than Pariston Hill, who was looking at Ging in a seductive and sultry manner.

“I’m sorry- Am I interrupting something?” Beans said, loud as he could muster. Ging seemed unbothered by his sudden appearance, while Pariston looked smug and self-satisfied.

“No, not at all,” said Ging. Pariston, on the other hand, was nodding yes. The rat of a man looked amused, as if this was all some kind of game.

Ging motioned for Beans to come over and take a seat. As he did so, Pariston lifted himself off the table and brushed off his suit.

“I think I’ll be leaving now. I had a _lot_ of fun, Ging.”

Pariston began to make his way towards the exit. As Pariston began to approach him, Beans narrowed his eyes and scowled, gripping the tray so hard that it begun to dig into his skin. Pariston responded with a smile. Pariston knew he was upsetting Beans and he relished every minute of it.

Just before Pariston was about to exit the room, he turned around. “Shall we continue our… _conversation_ later?”

“Sure,” Ging mumbled. Ging’s cheeks went slightly red, and Beans tried to ignore the drop in his heart. He was probably just overheating, with his unseasonable scarf.

Beans wanted to snap back at Pariston but he held his tongue. He knew that the harlot was just trying to get a rise out of him and fighting back would only make it worse. Once he was sure Pariston was out of ear-shot, Beans began to speak, trying desperately to maintain his composure.

“What was that about?”

“It was nothing important. Pariston just wanted to talk about the election.”

Beans knew that this was not the case. He knew that there was something more going on between them. Emotions began to swell up in his chest and his throat began to shut. He was desperately trying to hold back his tears.

What was he thinking? Did he honestly think Ging shared his feelings? How stupid could he be?

“Beans? You alright?”

The feelings inside of Beans were desperately trying to claw their way out of his body. Beans tried to fight back, but it became clear that he was going to lose this battle. Instead of risking potentially revealing his true feelings, Beans decided to run away. He left his tray on the boardroom table and took off running. Ging tried to follow him, but he quickly lost track of the little man.

Beans retreated to a park bench outside the Hunter Association building. He had often sat on this bench (the crying bench, or so he referred to it in his mind) when he felt overwhelmed or needed a moment alone to process his thoughts. As he sat down, all of his emotions poured out of him, causing him to cry. He felt angry, betrayed, and depressed, but above all, he was heartbroken.

In that moment, Beans came up with a plan- an awful, horrible plan. He needed to send a message to Pariston- a message that would be delivered via his little green fists.


	5. Chapter 5

One week had passed since the incident. Beans had not gone into work since then. Beans was still overflowing with rage towards the rat who stole his love. Now was the time to take action, Beans decided resolutely.

Beans arrived at the Hunter Association building later that night. He knew that Pariston typically left work after everyone else. This meant that Beans would be able to confront Pariston without having to worry about any witnesses. He decided to start looking around the auditorium.

As he made his way to the auditorium, he stopped in his tracks as he ran into Cheadle. Cheadle was sitting on a foldable chair with both her legs and arms crossed, glaring directly at the green gelatinous man. The look on her face was reminiscent of a mother about to scold their child for staying out past their curfew. Beans soon realized that he was the child in this situation- Cheadle was mad at _him_.

“Oh! Cheadle. I didn’t know you were going to be here-”

“Beans!” Cheadle barked.

“Y-yes Cheadle?”

The rage Beans was feeling towards Pariston quickly subsided and was replaced with fear.

Beans was honestly very frightened of Cheadle. Cheadle was intelligent, firm, and valued justice above all else. She knew how to get inside his head- something that absolutely terrified him.

“What are you doing here? It’s late.”

“I-I was just about to head home-”

“You do realize you are heading in the direction opposite to the exit, correct?”

Beans gulped. Cheadle’s interrogation skills were top-notch.

“I heard about what happened with Leorio the other day,” Cheadle said.

“Cheadle, it’s not what you think-”

“It isn’t? Because it sounds to me like you threatened a civilian. In the Hunter Association building no less.”

Beans tried to find the words to defend himself but failed miserably.

“I can’t believe you Beans. We have a reputation to uphold! You can’t go around intimidating people just because you’re in love with him!”

Suddenly, Beans’ attitude took a dramatic turn.

“What did you say?” Beans said, gritting his words between his teeth.

Cheadle took a deep breath and stood up. “I don’t wish to be this person, Beans, but if you cannot control your actions because of your schoolboy infatuation with Ging, I will be forced to take action.”

“Cheadle. Back off.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me Cheadle. Back off.”

Cheadle was stunned. It was as if Beans had suddenly turned into a completely different person- this was not the Beans she once knew before.

“You’ve changed Beans. I don’t even know you anymore. You used to be so kind- so sweet. Look at you now. Your love has turned you into a monster.”

Beans laughed.

“If loving Ging makes me a monster, then I’m the worst monster there is.”

The dog-woman went silent. She had no more words.

“You don’t happen to know where Pariston is, do you?”

Cheadle weakly gestured to the room down the hall.

“Thanks,” he smiled.

Beans began to walk away, but Cheadle stopped him.

“Wait,” she said.

“What?”

“If you’re going to confront Pariston, can you please wait to do so until tomorrow morning?”

“And why would I do that?”

“Please. For me.”

The desperation in Cheadle’s puppy dog eyes brought Beans slightly back to his senses. He was angry at Pariston, but he couldn’t ignore Cheadle’s wishes.

“Alright, I’ll wait” Beans said, giving into Cheadle’s request.

“Thank you, Beans”

Beans did not say anything in response to Cheadle. Instead, he turned his back to her and made his way back to the exit. Cheadle, unbeknownst to Beans, sat back down on her chair, sighed, and mouthed the words “I’m sorry”.


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining the next day. Beans, now soaking wet, sat on the steps leading to the entrance of the Hunter Association building. He was waiting for Pariston to enter so he could corner him.

After about an hour of waiting, Pariston showed up. In one of his hands was a gaudy bedazzled umbrella and in the other, an empty cardboard box. Beans placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up off the pavement. Pariston had yet to notice Beans’ presence.

“So… you finally came,” Beans said.

Pariston, upon noticing the small little man, gasped slightly.

“You’re Beans right?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Pariston. We met the other day.”

“That’s right- I completely forgot! Silly me~”

Beans found Pariston’s cheerfulness to be nauseating and annoying.

“So, is there a particular reason why you are sitting here out in the pouring rain waiting for me?”

“I know that there is something going on between you and Ging.”

Pariston furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes. He did not expect this little green pest to be so persistent.

“Well, I suppose there is no use in hiding it now. You are correct. Ging and I are lovers.”

“L-lovers?!” Beans exclaimed.

“You heard me. _Lovers_ ,” Pariston said, adding extra emphasis this time.

This sent Beans into a frenzy.

“You’re just using him! You don’t love him like I love him- you could never. In the end, you’re just a bottom feeding rat through and through.”

“You love him?” Pariston asked.

Oh no. Beans had just revealed that he loved Ging- to Pariston no less! His face turned bright red. There was no use denying it now.

“Yes. I love Ging. I have loved him for years and I intend to tell him how I feel after we are done talking.”

Pariston started to laugh. Beans looked at him questionably, wondering what he thought was so funny.

“You do realize Ging left, right?”

“W-what do you mean Ging left?”

“He left the Zodiacs last night. He quit- he’s not coming back.”

In that moment Beans could feel his heart shattering into a million pieces. Ging… left? How could that be possible? Tears began to well up in his eyes.

“I should mention that we’re leaving together. I’m just here to pick up the rest of my stuff,” he gestured to the box he was holding.

“THAT’S NOT TRUE! IT CAN’T BE!” Beans yelled, throwing himself against the pavement, sending his tears flying.

Pariston walked past the groveling man. Just before he was about to enter the building, he turned around and looked the inconsolable Beans directly in the eyes.

“This was fun, Beans, but it looks like I won the game in the end”.

Pariston entered the building and disappeared from Beans’ field of vision. Beans had no more words left to say. His anger towards Pariston gave way to an endless void of sadness. The tears kept streaming down his face- try as he might, they would not stop. He had been so preoccupied with his rage that he didn’t even notice his loved one slipping between his fingers. Pariston was right. Beans had lost the game.

He ran, focusing on the physical sensation to try and ignore his hurt. The rain let up, but the tears on his face kept flowing. He stopped at a familiar site, someplace where he knew he could mourn: his crying bench.


	7. Chapter 7

Beans sat down on his crying bench- unable to process what had just happened. He had been rejected… turned down in favor of a rat. The sorrow he felt was unending. His heart ached for what could have been - he felt a void growing in his heart, a numbness he would never be able to replace.

He hopes foolishly, for a second. Maybe he could go find Ging, make it clear that they belonged together - but no, no, no. He quiets down any remaining optimism. Not even a pro Hunter would be able to find Ging. He was the best at what he did. How could a mere secretary like him ever hope to win his heart?

He was doomed from the start.

Despair surrounded him like a thick fog. Inescapable, trapped from all sides - he breathes in, and the sadness fills his lungs. The smell of bubblegum bleakness, overbearing and all-encompassing. It felt like -

He blinked, trying to get back to his senses. He looked around. This fog wasn’t a metaphor for despair… it was a vape.

He looked up to see the owner of the vape: a well built, middle-aged man with a handsome face and a kind smile. He pulled his name from the back of his mind: Morel. Beans had seen him around the Hunter Association before, but they had never really talked. He let out another puff of sweet, sweet cotton before sitting down next to him.

“You okay there?” Morel asked. Why would this pro, who barely even knew him, take the time to ask how he was doing? Nobody else had even done this for him before.

“No,” he said, letting himself be honest. He was sick of the lying.

So spilled his life story to this man he hardly knew. He told Morel everything - about how long he had wanted Ging, about their farce of a date, about _Pariston_. With a sob, he stopped talking.

“That’s awful.” Morel took a big huff of his bubblegum vape before responding. “You deserve better then him, Beans. You shouldn’t excuse the shit somebody does just because you like them.”

 

Beans still felt an urge to defend Ging, the man he wanted for so long - but the look in Morel’s eyes stopped him. He was looking off into the distance, tears forming. He clearly had firsthand experience with this kind of thing.

“Things will get better eventually, I promise they will. But you’re still going to hurt. And you have every right to feel that hurt,” Morel said. “All you can do is go day by day. Trust on your friends to support you. Try and move on. And if you’d like… I’d be interested in helping you do some moving on, if you know what I mean.”

It was daunting. He still couldn’t imagine a life without Ging.

He leaned his tiny bean head onto the buff man beside him, breathing in the petrichor mixed with bubblegum vape.

“I think I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at @leopika-rights / @farmersonlydotnet
> 
> as i mentioned before, you can find sally at @ratbastardging / @chumbie . 
> 
> geans is canon king!


End file.
